Love, Loss and Temptation
by AmiraLeigh
Summary: Bella is ready to graduate and with said graduation become one of the eternally dammed. An eternity with Edward with no physical restrictions, but someone is holding her back. It's a battle of Love and Friendship, who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Loss and Temptation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Twilight or New Moon. The credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

The morning was damp, as it often was in Forks. Dew was visible on all blades of grass, glistening like diamonds in the sunlight that was peaking through the heavy layer of gray clouds that seemed to have permanently settled themselves in the sky. The sunlight tore a larger hole in the thick cloud, and poured into the windows of the citizens of Forks.

Bella Swan opened her eyes.

The day would look promising for anyone else. Sunshine was a rare treat in this town, and most people took advantage when it came to visit, most, but not all. Bella did not find herself at all impressed by this sight. The sun meant one thing for Bella, no Edward. Edward and the rest of the Cullen family would be trapped inside, unable to attend work or school on account of the sun. Although on the occasion when Bella had seen Edward in the sun, it has been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His skin, pale and beautiful, shined like an opal, sending off a radiant glow in every direction. The thought of Edward brought a smile to her face, but the thought of a day without him quickly wiped it away. Edward had been unable to stay with her last night, he needed to hunt. Although the lack of his presence usually saddened her, last night had been an exception. She had not been able to sleep, because someone kept waking her up, Jacob Black. His words would not stop ringing in her head and no matter how hard she tried to drown out the noise, with music or even trying to talk over it, the voice never went away.

"Bye Bells…", was all it said, in that deep voice laced with pure love, and loss. Jacob's voice. And accompanied by this voice, a figure. Tall and thin, head hanging low, looking up only slightly with large dark eyes, tears filling the rims. _I hurt him, _Bella thought to herself as she slowly got out of bed. It was seven in the morning, and still with only two hours of sleep, she was wide awake. It had only been two weeks since she'd last seen Jacob, but two weeks had passed by very slowly, each minute dragged on like hours, taunting her as she watched the seconds go by. Secretly Bella waited for his call, and every so often picked up the phone and began to dial, but something always stopped her. As soon as she could hear the soft ring a lump would immediately appear in her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Her body would stiffen and eventually go numb by the third ring, and then she would hang up. What was this emotion gripping her body? Fear? No, she thought to herself. He's still Jacob, werewolf or not. However, she was afraid, not of Jacob, but of rejection. How would he react if she tried to contact him? If she were to show up on his front porch would he hold her in his arms? Would he stroke her hair like he used to as her body was engulfed in the wave of heat penetrating off of his body?

Or would the response be just the opposite. Would he slam the door in her face? Would he insult her in front of his gang? A month ago the answer would have been no, but since the transformation Bella sensed that a part of Jacob was lost, taken over by his new identity. Was it lost forever, Bella didn't know but she was afraid to find out.

Her thoughts of Jacob did not cease until she reached her car, rushing out the door and skipping breakfast, yet again. Bella had developed a habit of forgetting to eat, usually because her thoughts turned down all of her senses, except for her heart. Her heart was hurting, and it didn't stop. Even over the desperate cries of her stomach or the pounding of her headaches, the pain did not subside. Bella knew this pain all too well, it had happened to her when Edward left. It was the hole. The hole which she believed to have been cured by Edward had returned, sometimes giving off sharp pains and loss of air. The pains had not come to the point of where she would feel the need to lie down and curl up in order to keep her body together, but she did not doubt that it would come to that point. She was a ticking time bomb, it was only a matter of time before she let the pain have her. The only person who seemed to have the remedy for such pains, was Edward. Their love was enough to heal most of her heart. However, even when they were together, even when he held her in his stone arms, Bella could still feel the sting. Love was what she needed the most, but not the only thing she ached for. Friendship. Jacob Black had offered her that. He had been her cure when Edward was away, he also could help the pain. She needed them both, but she knew that was an unreachable goal.

A car honked.

Bella did not notice she had subconsciously been driving to school the entire time. She was already half way there. Luckily, forks wasn't known for its crazy driving styles.

She arrived in the school parking lot and parked in her usual spot. Just as she was getting out of the car, something caught her eye. Her heart jumped. A shining silver Volvo was waiting across the parking lot, Edwards car. Bella started to quickly walk towards the car, then stopped herself. What was Edward doing here, better question; was it really him? Victoria was still on the lose, maybe she had rented a similar car to Edwards, in attempt to kidnap her. Maybe it was in fact Edwards car, which she had stolen from the Cullens after tearing Edward apart. Bella slowly paced towards the car, her forehead sweating from the humidity. She was ten feet from the car, but the windows were too tinted to see who was inside. She stopped, staring at the car, debating weather or not to continue forward.

"Bella!", Edward's velvet voice shouted from the window.

Bella raced up to the car.

"Hi", she said breathlessly, she did not do well in humid conditions.

"What were you doing there?", Edward chuckled, his laugh made her face curl into a smile.

"I was just…well I wasn't sure..if…I just wanted to be sure it was you and not…someone else", Bella didn't dare say her name, she was beginning to feel slighty embarrassed. Edward sensed her embarassement.

"Don't be embarrassed Bells, it's a smart thing to do, you should be taking precautions.", Edward said, keeping his hands over his face as to shield himself from the sun.

Bella slipped into the passenger seat of the car and Edward rolled up the small crack in the window.

"So, why are you here. Don't get me wrong obviously I'm glad you're here but you can't be. The sun is out." Bella said in a matter-of-factly voice pointing at the sky.

"I'm well aware that the sun is out, but I could not be absent for such an important day" Edward said happily.

"Importany day?" Bell said to herself. Important day…anniversary? No, we didn't celebrate those…Birthday? No we did not celebrate his birthday either…Edward saw the confused look on her face and decided to give her a hint.

"Bella what is the date today." He said, more as a statement then a question.

"Well yesterday was the 22nd" Bella answered looking up as if she was trying to examine her eyebrows, "So today is the 23rd, June 23'rd…." her voice faded as the obvious answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Graduation Day", Edward smiled.

"Graduation Day", Bella repeated.

"I had a feeling you'd forget," Edward said as he held up her graduation clothes which he had obviously stolen from the closet. "So I brought you these".

Thank God for vampires.

Along with the robes, Bella noticed a small black dress.

"For after" Edward said noticing that Bella's gaze had moved from the robes to the dress. "Alice picked it out, please don't be angry, consider it a graduation present."

Bella smiled. Usually she disapproved of gifts, but as Edward said it was graduation and the dress had already been bought, there was no point in complaining about it now.

"Better get in there and change quick, the ceremony starts in five minutes", Edward said, with a slight big or urgency in his voice.

"FIVE?!" Bella yelled and she turned around the face the window.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, but before he received an answer Bella had already ripped off her shirt.

"Just don't look", Bella said quickly.

But Edward could not pry his eyes away from her perfect back. It was pale, and each bone was perfectly symmetrical, he was taking in every second of it.

Bella felt an ice cube on her back, sending pins and needles through her body, it was Edwards hands. He had carefully placed three fingers on her back. Bella looked up from her back, clutching her bare chest and her eyes met his. They stared at each other. She was lost in his golden eyes and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off her until he slowly moved in to a kiss. It took all his willpower not to lose control. He wouldn't have to wait much longer, after graduation she would be his. Bella knew this, and on that note she quickly changed into the dress and threw on her robes. She was about to throw herself out of the car when it hit her.

"How are you going to get out?", Bella asked

"Well Bella, seeing as we took so long, everyone is already inside and I do not see the danger in being caught." Edward said calmly.

Bella looked around and surely enough, the parking lot was abandoned. And with that the two quickly hopped out of the car, and ran hand in hand towards the gym doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: you know how it works, I don't own Twilight/New Moon or any of the characters mentioned. **

_**As an amateur writer, I would really appreciate reviews, I have no problem with constructive criticism or even non constructive, I can handle a few harsh reviews. **_

_**Again, I really appreciate it**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my material.**_

The gym was decorated top to bottom. Blue and yellow streamers made a spider web design on the high vaulted ceiling. Balloons were visible on every inch of the wall and chairs had been split into two large aisles. It was nothing uncommon just your typical high school graduation. It was the simplicity of it that made Bella smile, it was all she wanted.

"Bella…you look beautiful." Edward whispered into her ear, sending chills down her body. Bella turned around and gave him a sexy smile, Edward swallowed hard on the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat.

_Boundaries, Boundaries, Boundaries! _Edward thought to himself as he fought to pry his eyes away from Bella. _Not for long._

The seats were already full, and some people found themselves standing. The graduates were piled up outside the gym doors, some looking excited and some with tears running down their cheeks. Bella didn't know what she felt. High school had never been that great for her, she defiantly wouldn't call it "the best years of her life". Never the less, she would miss it and if it wasn't for high school she would never have met Edward! One more thing was for sure, she was going to miss Forks, who knew how much longer she would be there. Bella looked into the gym. Charlie was in the front row and as far as Bella could tell he was still wearing his uniform. Figures, they were always on duty these days, ever since the "bear" attacks.

"Pfft!" Bella said angrily. The thought of Jacob and his gang harassing Charlie made her flush red with anger.

Edward sensed her anger and was immediately at her side, but before he could comfort her the familiar beat of _pomp and circumstance_ echoed through the large gym. Girls screamed and guys were patting each other on the back as the large gym doors opened and two by two they walked down the wide aisle. Bella and Edward of course holding hands as they did so, their unflattering blue robes dancing around their bodies as they walked towards the stage. Bella felt her robes catch under her feet. _Clutz. _Edward caught her before anyone could notice the almost disaster. Edward just smiled, that crooked smile that could send Bella into a love struck daydream any time of day. The graduates sat on stage waiting for their name to be called. Edward's name was called first, and he gracefully walked forward to receive his diploma, which was tied with a small golden ribbon. Seeing as the graduation class was not particularly large, Bella's name was called shortly after Edward. She received her diploma, not so gracefully, and headed off the stage to find Edward in the growing crowd of students waiting on the opposite side of the gym. As she was walking down the short steps, she noticed something. It was a head, which was standing much taller than the rest of the crowd. Their black hair all she could see as the person was looking down and Bella noticed their roots. A lighter shade of brown had started to grow in about two inches from their scalp. The head looked up, and the eye contact was immediate. Jacob stared at Bella just as he had two weeks ago, with his eyes lined with tears. He looked away quickly and Bella had no choice but to continue forward. Edward was waiting for her in the large crowd, he almost looked like he was glowing. He was also not alone, Alice stood beside him looking equally radiant.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" Alice said with a large smile on her face. Her hair had grown longer and her teeth looked whiter, if that were even possible.

"Not yet Alice, Bella has not yet accepted my proposal." Edward said coldly.

Bella looked back at Charlie. He was waving at her from across the gym. How could she tell him she was going to marry Edward? How would she tell Renee? How would she explain her sudden loss of appetite and the fact that she did not appear to be aging? She would have to tell him, how would he accept his daughter is a vampire? Could he accept it? _Of course_ she thought to herself. He was her father, and it wasn't as if she was leaving him forever. Just Forks. She prayed that one day they could return. Bella had grown fond of the small town and its lack of movie theatres and fast food joints. She has always admired the lush green forests and tall trees, and the meadow, the special spot where she had first seen Edward in the sun. All the memories she was leaving behind brought tears to her eyes. Maybe graduation really was sad.

"Bella you don't have to do this right now." Edward said, a little more lightly this time.

"No." Bella said sternly. "I love you Edward, and I will love you forever. Fate has brought us together and time will tear us apart. I am prepared to become your wife, I am prepared to be yours forever."

The final word tingled the tip of her tongue as it left her mouth. Forever was a very long time.

And with that Edward pulled a box from the inside of his robe. Bella squinted her eyes as the Edward opened the box, for the ring was laced with so many diamond it was reflecting every light in the room. Even Renee could not disapprove of this ring. Edward slipped the ring on her finger and the gold was frozen as it touched her warm skin.

"Forever," he whispered in her ears.

At that precise moment when the last student joined the crowd, 100 graduation hats were tossed into the air. Bella and Edward just stared at each other, ignoring the need to throw their caps.

"I love you." Bella said breathlessly, looking into Edward's golden eyes.

"I love you too." Edward said, not tearing his eyes away from Bella.

The caps descended slowly to the ground. They lingered in the air as students cheered and embraced, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Bella and Edward just stood motionless, their eyes full of love and amazement. There was no need to cry, they would have the rest of their lives together. Bella smiled, and Edward pulled her into a passionate kiss, taking the breath right out of her lungs.

The gym was now full of moving bodies. Parents crying, friends saying goodbye and the over all presence of excitement. A tall figure slipped out the back door of the gym unnoticed, wiping a small tear from his eye.

_Bye Bells. _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: you know how it works

_A big thanks to __reader101, TheFlyingCrayon, AllieCullen-xx and luckyduckbabe-228 for your lovely reviews, it means a lot to me. _

_I'm taking an art course in Italy starting July 1__st__ and I will be gone for three weeks. I plan to write and hopefully be inspired while I'm there. I pray that I can get wireless connection in the hotel room but I can't make any promises yet, I still need to go buy an adapter! However, I plan to write a few more chapters this week before I leave and I will hopefully come back with more. _

_Thanks again for reading!_

Edward released Bella from the kiss. The sweet smell of his breath was enough to knock her off her feet and for a moment she lost her balance. The caps had finally reached the floor, but the chaos had yet to stop. People were being thrown into group hugs left and right. From the corner of her eye Bella could see Jessica. She didn't notice Bella, and Bella was not about to attract any attention to herself.

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled as he waved his arms frantically from behind the crowd of people. Bella ran up to him and he immediately opened his arms.

"I'm proud of you Bells." Charlie said loudly, assuring he was heard over the loud cries of students. Bella just looked up at him, not knowing what to say. She was not prepared to ruin this moment with news of her engagement. _Later _she thought to herself.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked as she looked around the gym for the tall black head.

"I didn't even know he was here." Charlie admitted, releasing Bella from his arms.

"I thought I saw…" Bella was cut off by the sound of Charlie's pager.

"It's the station…" Charlie said anxiously. "I better go, I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"It's alright, I'm sure the Cullens won't mind an extra guest for dinner." Bella said reassuringly, trying not to laugh at the irony.

"Well alright then, that saves you a meal to make tonight. The boys will have something down at the station that I can eat." Charlie said, not sounding so enthused at the thought of stale doughnuts for dinner. He gave her a kiss goodbye and quickly ran towards the gym doors.

"He looks thin." Alice was suddenly at her side.

"Yeah, he hasn't been the same ever since…" Bella stopped not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Since the werewolves came to filthy up Forks." Alice completed her sentence,

Bella wasn't sure if "filthy" was the word for it.

"Nice rock." Emmett said, appearing out of nowhere breaking the awkward silence that had formed between Bella and Alice.

Bella blushed.

"Is everyone here?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He replied as he watched the smile disappear from her face. "Carlisle managed to make it to work and Esme is at home, you know she didn't want to risk the sun." Bella didn't bother to ask about Rosalie.

"So when are we going to do this thing?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Edward said we needed to be married first" Bell said, reality disappointing her.

"How do you know I haven't changed my mind?" Edward asked appearing at her side immediately.

"I don't think we've got the time for a wedding." Emmett added.

"You're right." Edward admitted. "We'll have to save the wedding for after…"

Bella was speechless. Was Edward really ready to change her, after he'd been against it for so long? Was he really ready to take her soul?

"Carlisle will be making the transformation" Emmett stated.

"No" Bella and Edward said in unison. Bella had not forgotten the promise he had made her.

"Edward…" Alice pleaded with him.

"Alice, you really have to be more trusting. If Bella felt she was truly in danger, she would not allow me to make the transformation. Don't you trust Bella's instinct?" Edward asked while raising his eyebrow at Alice.

"Well…I….I suppose you're right" Alice stuttered with uncertainty in her voice.

Bella could feel her face curling into a large smile. Happiness was taking over her body and she flung herself onto Emmett and Alice, pulling them into a group hug. Emmett laughed as Alice stumbled to stay balanced.

"Welcome to the family!" Emmett chuckled as Bella finally released him from the hug.

"But I need to get back, Alice you coming?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, Jasper's waiting for me" She said, still rubbing her side from the impact. Emmett turned around and within a blink of an eye was out the door, and before Bella could look twice Alice had also disappeared.

"Edward…" Bella said with hesitation in her voice. "I think there is…something that I need to do before well you know…tonight". Edward knew exactly what Bella had in mind, and did not make an attempt to hide his anger.

"Bella, by the end of tonight you will become enemies. You will do yourself a favor by accepting that fact, him as well. I know how he feels about you." The jealousy in Edward's voice had reached a new peak.

"Edward, please. If we are going to be mortal enemies just let me see him one last time, just as friends." Bella pleaded with him.

"I can't stop you, I'm just telling you I do not approve." Edward said furiously. Bella accepted his answer. She kissed him quickly on the lips, not allowing herself to be drawn in by his seductive scent.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "I won't be more than an hour".

"If you are, I'm coming for you myself." Edward said protectively and Bella could tell he was serious. Without another word, Bella flew out the gym doors. Edward watched her leave with uncertainty in his eyes.

_Just please come back to me._

He left the gym without a word, Bella never leaving his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon etc.**

_**More chapters coming soon, don't forget to review!**_

Bella threw open the door to her truck, the rusty handle scratching her palm as she did so. She tore off her graduation robes, which left her in her little black dress. _A little short _Bella thought to herself as she looked down at her exposed legs. She shrugged it off as best as she could, she didn't have the time to change.

The drive to La Push seemed like an hour itself. Bella was pressing her foot on the pedal as hard as she could, but this did nothing to increase the speed on the truck. Just when she thought she may just throw herself out of the moving truck and run the rest of the way, the familiar curve in the road told her that Billy's house was just up ahead. Bella could clearly make out Jacob's garage through the thick forest. Bella put the truck into park and slipped out the door, pulling down the riské dress as she did so. The garage looked more beaten down since she'd last seen it. The paint was chipping away, revealing the rotting wood that hid underneath. The roof also looked like it had started to cave in, and every other shingle appeared to be missing.

"Jake." Bella whispered as she knocked softly on the door. No answer.

"Jake!" Bella said, a little less softly this time. Still no answer.

"JAKE!" Bella was losing her patience and the door was now in danger of being broken down.

No one answered. Bella turned towards the house. A small light flickered from the window. Bella was sure Billy was home and was also sure that he wouldn't tell her where Jake was. Bella crept up beside the house, taking the less obvious approach of knocking on the door and instead looking in Jacob's window. It didn't look like Jacob's room at all. The walls were bare, and the bed was made. Jacob couldn't live here, at least not the Jacob she knew. Bella was about to return to her truck before she saw a figure enter the room. Bella recognized him immediately, it was Sam. He examined the room, looking under the bed and opening the closet, which appeared to be nearly empty.

"He's not in here Billy." Bella heard Sam yell across the house.

Bella was at a loss. She assumed that if Jacob wasn't here he would be with his "brothers". She ran across the driveway into her truck, praying that no one had noticed her, let alone seen her in the dress. She knew she was pushing the hourly limit, but she needed to find Jake. She couldn't just let him go, the person who took care of her when she needed him the most. Jake needed her now, if he would only let her help him maybe things could work out, maybe they could change things. If only he didn't have to be so stubborn, if only he didn't have to be brainwashed by the others. Bella's thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone on the dashboard.

"Hello" Bell said softly, as if she'd only just woken up.

"Bella…." Edward's voice urged.

"I know…I'm sorry. I'm alright…there's just been some complications finding him."

"Well, I hope you're on your way home. Carlisle and Esme have something for you."

"Edward." Bella said with a sense of authority in her voice. She could accept the dress, but two gifts in a day was pushing the limit. Edward ignored the fact that she was obviously bothered by the surprise that was waiting for her.

"I'll see you when you get here." He said happily. Bella heard the phone click and set it back down on the dashboard.

The temporary happiness that Edward had provided her quickly faded as her thoughts wandered back to Jacob. He probably wouldn't talk to her after tonight, after she became a vampire. The thought excited her. She never thought this day would come, Edward had been so stubborn about keeping her human. Before Bella could think about the subject any longer, a figure emerged from the forest.

"NO." the words escaped Bella's mouth followed by an anguished scream. She hit the breaks, sending her body full force into the windshield.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

_**I updated sooner than I thought. I'm going to try and get as much in before I leave. Enjoy and please review. **_

Bella blinked the glass from her eyes. The damage wasn't horrible, a cracked windshield. She had no severe head trauma and from what she could tell she was not bleeding, but some serious bruising was to be expected. Bella carefully lifted her body off the dashboard with only some slight discomfort in her left ribcage. She peered out the crack windshield to see a figure lying on the ground. The horrific truth struck her like a bolt of lightning, she hadn't hit the breaks in time. Bella threw herself out the car door, just barely landing on the moist pavement. Now that she could see the figure she realized that it wasn't human at all, but an animal. As the beast showed no sign of movement, Bella approached only to find that the "beast" was Jacob. Bella took a step forward and as she did so Jacob returned to his human form. The millions of hairs covering his body disappeared into his pores and his ears shrunk back to normal size. Even now in his human form, Jacob showed no sign of consciousness.

"Oh Jake." Bella cried as she threw herself on to Jacob, checking the pulse in his neck.

To her satisfaction the faint beating could be felt behind her finger tips. Bella knew she had to get Jake to the hospital, and off the middle of the road. She knew this was going to be difficult, seeing as Jake was nearly twice her size. She mustered all her strength and pulled his arms dragging him off to the side of the road. Bella could feel the pain in her arms burning as if they had just been set fire. She let go of Jake after what felt like an hour and collapsed on his chest, crying.

"Jake…I'm sorry." Bella sobbed, taking this time to confess all her feelings. "I love him, you know that. I was a mess when he was gone, I hadn't slept in months and I only ate enough to stay alive." She chocked on her own words, she never wanted to say this much.

"I was dying Jake. I couldn't remember what it was like to be happy, I couldn't remember what I was living for. All I could remember was love, and how I'd lost it. I never thought I would ever taste that kind of love again." Bella looked down, checking that he was still unconscious.

"You proved me wrong Jake. You showed me a new kind of love, it wasn't friendship and it wasn't what I'd had with Edward, but it was something. You offered me security and hope that I could be normal again, I could be happy again. You mended my heart. And now you're hurting me so much, what with not being able to see me. I would face anything to see you Jake anything and I promise to protect you just as you protected me. What I am shouldn't matter Jake, you should just love me for who I am, because that won't change." The shakiness in her voice had subsided, and Bella started to get up to use her cell phone. She felt a warm hand on her back, and looked down and saw that Jake's eyes were open.

"Out of all those time you caught me pretending to sleep, I never would have thought I could have pulled off being unconscious." Jake whispered, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry about…" Bella was silenced by Jacob's two large fingers on her lips.

"It doesn't matter Bella" Jacob sat up and pulled her into his arm. He layed his head on top of hers, before cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"I love you Bells." He whispered, never taking his eyes of hers. "That part will never change." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and Bella felt the warmth circulate through her entire body.

"I love you too Jake." Bell said falling back into his warm embrace. The I love yous' they exchanged were different than hers and Edwards. The feeling was mutual. They weren't lovers, but they were more than friends. Jake finally released Bella from the embrace.

"I understand you have something important to go to." Jacob said seriously.

"How did you…" Bella couldn't finish asking her question before he interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter, the others don't know and I have no intention of telling them."

"Thanks Jake" Bella said with a smile as she climbed into the old truck.

"Bye Bells." Jake said as Bella started the engine. She looked back at his face, and not a trace of sadness could be detected.

"See you soon." She said before she drove off. That was a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or New Moon etc. **

_**Leaving for Italy today! Hopefully I can put the next chapter up before I leave. Please review. **_

The drive back to the Cullen's house seemed to be much shorter. The lavish scenery passed the windows at a speed that Bella didn't think was possible of her old truck. Before what seemed like five minutes she found herself pulling into the driveway. The beautiful white house was gleaming under the sun, the powerful reflection made her squint. Bella got out of her truck quickly and walked through the front door without bothering to knock, they knew she was coming. The high vaulted ceilings seemed to smile back at her as she looked up.

"Bella!" Esme's voice told her she was glad to see her.

"Hello Esme" Bella smiled, nerves starting to kick in.

"You're looking a little pale dear." Esme noted as she examined Bella, furrowing her perfect brow as she did so.

"I guess that's what you get for being part albino." Bella tried to laugh at her comment, but the lump in her throat stopped her.

"Well, Edward's upstairs waiting for you darling." Bella noted the enthusiasm that was present in her voice.

Bella walked up the wooden steps without a sound, dwelling in her own thoughts. Surely Edward wouldn't change her right now, mid afternoon with half his family out. No, Bella had a feeling the event that would take place today would be more of a public affair. Before her fingertips could reach the handle Edward appeared in the doorframe, barely giving her time to register the fact the door had been opened.

"I can't wait to do that." Bella said sarcastically, although it was a sincere comment.

"What?"

"Travel at super fast speeds, you think I'll inherit the grace as well? I only wish those people who mocked me in gym class could see me now."

"Well, if there's one thing I hope you get it is surely the grace. No more worrying when you'll trip over your own feet, fall down two flights of stairs and out a window." Edward chuckled and winked irresistibly at Bella, who immediately felt her insides begin to melt like candle wax.

"It's really happening" Bella smiled, barely able to get the words out.

"If this is what you truly want." Edward spoke sternly.

"I've never wanted anything more." Bella answered truthfully. Edward put one cold finger under her chin and lifted it so that his eyed were fixed on hers.

"Neither have I", He said, never breaking the gaze. Then before she knew it, Edward had taken her in his arms and put her down on the couch. Then he was on top of her, his mass surprisingly not obstructing her breathing. He almost felt weightless. The kiss started innocently enough, Edward being just as cautious as ever. Bella lifted her hand and placed it on his marbled cheek. She was being careful not to loose control when she noticed that their bodies hadn't separated yet. Edward's eyes were closed and he was still passionately kissing her, showing no sign of stopping. Bella felt something, something she didn't think was possible. Edward's chest was suddenly warm on hers. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but there was no denying the heat that was pouring off his chest. Edward sensed her alarm and quickly answered her question.

"It happens when a vampire well you know…" Edward stopped, embarrassed, Bella imagined if he could blush he would have.

"Actually…I don't" Bella whispered, although she did have a general idea what he was about to say.

"Well, it happens when a vampire is about to...become intimate." Edward whispered more confidently, his mouth at her neck. His cold breath sent shivers down Bella's spine. _He wouldn't,_ she thought to herself.

"I suppose I could have you now." Edward said seductively, since when did he become a rule breaker? "But…"_ knew it. _"We should wait till after, then you'll be all mine" And he smiled, the smile that dazzled Bella and she suddenly felt lighter than air.

"This is a dream…" Bell said softly.

"A good dream?" Edward asked, his voice sounding more like a purr.

"A very good dream." Bella assured him, as she rested her cheek on his stone chest. The frigidness brought her back to her senses.

"So when are we, well when are you going to…?" Bella asked shyly, she didn't want to upset him and possibly ruin their plans.

"Later tonight. Carlisle figures he should be here and the others want to be here as well for moral support. And just incase I…well things get out of hand." Edward looked at Bella, making sure his statement hadn't startled her. And to his amazement, she looked perfectly calm.

"You'll do fine." Bella assured him, butterflies battling in her stomach.

"I know." He said and leaned down to kiss her forehead. For a while they remained calm, but then Bella's stomach let out a painful growl.

"Forgot to eat again?" He asked impatiently, he hated it when she forgot to eat. Bella just nodded.

"Come on then, I think Esme has food downstairs. We figured this shouldn't be done on an empty stomach."

The pair started out the door, then Edward grabbed her arm looking as if he just remembered something important.

"You may want to tell Charlie you're going away for three days." Edward said cautiously. Bella looked down at her hand, remembering the fire that had appeared in her veins. She knew the pain would be too great to hide from Charlie.

"You're right." Bella said, as she reached for the phone on the desk.

"Make it a week" Edward said hastily, changing his mind.

"Why?"

"We'll need to see how you cope with the hunger first."

Bella picked up the phone. Charlie seemed suspicious about the "Graduation camping" story Bella was feeding him.

"Bells I don't know. I haven't heard anyone else say anything."

"O Dad its tradition, and boys and girls have separate tents."

"Yeah!" Charlie chuckled, as if that were the least of his worries.

"Seriously Dad I'll be fine, I'll see you in a week alright?" Time and time again Charlie had bought her phony excuses, she didn't think this time would be much different.

"Alright, be careful Bells."

"I'm always careful." Bella lied as she hung up the phone. She turned around to find Edward laughing at her.

"Graduation camping?" he laughed. "Because we both know, you do very well in the wilderness."

"Ha ha,,," Bella chimed in sarcastically.

"My it's going to be a treat to see you hunt!" Edward said, still laughing.

"I think I'll surprise you." Bella said, narrowing her eyes. And without another word, she was out the door.

Esme had food waiting in the kitchen, Bella wouldn't be surprised if she confessed to be a mind reader as well.

"I hope you like burgers." Esme said with uncertainty. Bella looked down at the slightly burnt burgers and smiled. "It's the first time I used that thing." confessed Esme, gesturing at the barbeque outside.

"They look great Esme. Thanks." Bella smiled gratefully, and to her surprise the burgers were indeed delicious.

Edward just watched her as she ate. Bella no longer felt self-conscious by his constant staring. She actually found it reassuring to know he was always watching her. She finished the burger in record time and went back for seconds.

"Easy there champ." Edward kidded. "You must really be hungry.

"I didn't think I was." Bella answered truthfully. Hours passed like minutes and before she knew it, all members of the Cullen family were now present. Bella looked at each of their beautiful faces, and to her surprise they were all smiling, even Rosalie.

"Let's do it" Emmett said loudly, breaking the silence. Bella's spirits lifted, and everyone laughed with her.

"Bella did you inform Charlie that you would be away for the next couple days." Carlisle asked. Bella just nodded unable to find the words.

"Alright, well just give me a minute. I have to call the hospitals, we have these pain killers that may be of some help for the next few days." Carlisle said calmly, as he glided out of the room and into his office.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and took me upstairs. It didn't take more than five seconds.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered sounding out of breath. "I don't want to hurt you, but you understand that this will be painful even more painful then when James…" Edward stopped, not feeling the need to continue any further.

Bella's only response was to kiss him quickly on his frozen lips.

"I'd put up with any pain for this, I'm ready Edward." Bella assured him. Edward's head shot up, looking out the door. Two seconds later, the sound of breaking glass echoed through the large house. Edward was downstairs before she could even get out the door. Bella followed, being sure not to fall through the gap between each step. She wasn't ready for what she was about to see in the living room and immediately froze as she turned the corner. Her heart stopped and anger grew in the pit of her stomach. Never had she felt so betrayed.


	7. Chapter 7

_I decided to write the following chapters from Bella's point of view, I assume you understand why._

I gazed into the dark eyes without knowing what I was looking at. For all I know it could have been the deep waters of a lake, and I was drowning.

"Breathe Bella!" Edward snarled in my ear.

I gasped. The oxygen reached my brain in time for me to compose myself before the rest had noticed. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was looking into the eyes of Jacob Black. But something was wrong. His eyebrows were pulled into a heavy frown, shielding his eyes. I was automatically reminded of the face. I shook the thought out of my head as this was no time to be sympathetic.

"You've come alone dog?" Edward hissed, his velvet voice nearly lost in a growl. It was more a statement than a question, as Jacob was clearly alone.

"The others have no business here." Jacob answered.

"Jacob, I highly suggest you leave." Carlisle said calmly, as Emmett cracked his knuckles. Jacob stared into Carlisle's eyes, even he could not find it in himself to be rude to him. Instead, he made a dash for me, but it was pointless. They all crouched in front of me, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and …Rosalie. The last figure took me by surprise.

" I just want to… I just want to say goodbye" He chocked on the last word.

"Goodbye?" I barely managed to get the word out.

"Goodbye to this Bella." Jacob said as he sized me up with his hand.

"Jake…"

"Bella, all I could do was hope. Hope that one day you would return my feelings. I know you love me, I know it's more than friendship that we have but it was never enough that I could keep you, to keep you just for me."

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"Treaty, Bella."

"They're not going against my will!"

"But they're going against mine! Can you imagine how hard it's going to be for me! Being in love with you, being what I am and what you're going to be! The world isn't black and white Bella! You can't just be Bella and I can't just be Jake, it's different!"

"I'm not leaving you Jake"

"I know, I'm leaving you".

My breath got caught in my throat and I felt the heat crawl up into my face.

"You're leaving…me?" I whispered the words to myself.

"I'll be back, I promise."

"When?"

"A couple months, years…"

"YEARS?!" I screamed, unable to control the emotions.

"Bella, you'll soon find that time passes quite differently for you" he whispered, and I realized his lips were at my ears his hot breath tickling my earlobe. He backed away so I could look him in the eyes.

"Bye Be…" I put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't say it", I whimpered. "Don't say goodbye"

He looked at me with tear rimmed eyes, hiding his emotions behind the well trained mask. His massive hands locked around my neck and kissed the top of my head, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"See you soon"

" I said don't say…" It was his turn to silence me.

"Bella that was not a goodbye, it was a promise."

"Swear?"

"I don't break my promises." He assured me, and then he winked allowing a small tear to escape his eye.

Jacob turned back to the window. Indecision lining his face and obscuring his gentle features. I wanted to hold him, to comfort him.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice asked calmly. Jacob's only response was to turn and look at Edward.

"When you do visit, feel free to use the door."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of the characters mentioned in this story, they belong to the imagination of the incredibly talented Stephanie Meyer.**

All I could do was to stare out the now broken window. I couldn't tell how long I went without moving, with the exception of blinking every so often when my eyes would go thirsty.

"Bella" Edward's soft voice awakened me from my coma-like state.

"Huh?" His voice had taken me by surprise, and as soon as the words left my lips, I found my response strangely loud and obnoxious.

"Are you sure about tonight, I mean considering recent events" His hands gestured towards the broken window "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow night, or longer if you'd like". I heard the desperation in his voice as I watched his eyes pleading with me. He knew it was a long shot.

"I would rather if it were tonight, if you don't mind." My voice was openly edgy, as I was no longer hiding my impatience.

Edward guided me slowly to the couch with one hand firmly on my lower back. I felt his icy touch awaken the goosebumps on my arms, and I shook with pleasure. _Will it be the same?_ I wondered to myself, or was it just my body reacting to the temperature?

I sprawled myself out on the couch, feeling more confident than before, although I couldn't imagine why. Edward sat at the end of the couch and lifted my feet so that they were resting in his lap. He stroked from the bottom of my foot all the way up to my thigh. The blushing was inevitable.

"Ah Bella, that I will miss" He whispered as he cupped my cheeks with his hands to feel the warmth.

"Well I guess it's a trade off my blushing for the grace."

"Or rather, your blood for the grace."

"All the same to me."

Edward frowned at that comment. He never approved of how I took _"eternal damnation"_ so easily, he valued my soul more than anything. He rearranged his stone features to perfection in less than a second.

"I saw that." I mumbled.

"If it's possible, you have become even more observant than the day I met you."

"It's really pitiful your attempt at stalling, you know that Edward." I couldn't help but laugh, it really was a pathetic attempt.

"Edward really, the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over." Carlisle spoke calmly, not at all tense by the current situation.

"I don't want it to be over." Edward whispered, he hadn't intended for me to hear.

"PHONE!" Alice yelled from the stairs, and sure enough the phone was ringing just a minute after the words had left her mouth. Carlisle had already been waiting.

"Cullen residence" The voice on the other end only came out as a buzz, but it was loud enough to fill the entire room. Edward's eyes grew wide, I knew he could decipher the buzzing.

Carlisle hung up without another word.

"Edward, Bella, car" was all he said and then quickly ran out the door. Before I had time to register the command, Edward had lifted me off the couch and I was in the black Mercedes within seconds. I watched as the needle slowly crept up to 150 and the engine purred under the demands of Carlisle's foot on the pedal.

"Bella" he said sharply before I had time to speak, was there an edge in his voice? "Bella it's Charlie, he's in the hospital, that was Billy on the phone. Alice usually isn't concerned when his future disappears unexpectedly what with him constantly in LaPush. I hope you don't blame her in anyway, she tries Bella she really does, the future is an uncertain thing." Carlisle was rambling, I'd never heard him in such hysterics.

"Carlisle I would never…"

"Bella we might just make it, and I'm going to do the best I can." He snapped, what was wrong with him?

"Carlisle can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on." I had no time to worry about being rude.

"It was a heart-attack Bella, these kinds are the worst. He didn't know, he didn't know what was happening to him."

"WHERE IS HE CARLISLE?" I panicked as I realized we were going in the opposite direction of the hospital. The needle was now fighting as Carlisle attempted 200.

"When it happens, people try to be alone, he locked himself in Billy's bathroom. Billy's tried but he can't break down the door Bella, and the wolves are too far and once they broke down the door, I don't know if he'd last the drive to the hospital."

"How much longer?" I whimpered.

"We'll be there in five minutes, stay strong Bella." He was attempting to return to his normal calm state as his knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. It turned out to take less then five minutes, and they were inside the house before I could remove my seatbelt. The door to Billy's bathroom was already broken down, and I could see a pair of worn leather shoes sticking out into the hall.

_No, Please. Not Charlie, not now. _

A small black bag lay across the bathroom floor. I was shocked that three people could fit in this bathroom, let alone save a life. I walked in at just the wrong moment. Carlisle seemed to be making an IV from the instruments inside his bag. Edward was holding his breath, and that's when I smelt it. The salty smell filled my nostrils before I had time to cover them, and the nausea hit me only a second later causing the room to spin. I grabbed the doorframe as my vision began to blur and cold sweat came trickling down my forehead. I tried to occupy my thoughts with something else, but nothing could distract me from the sight of my near lifeless father lying on the ground, and the smell only got stronger. I was fighting a losing battle, and my weakness got the better of me. I hit the floor without feeling a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: You know as well as I know that I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse etc.**

_**It's your reviews that encourage me to continue this story, so thanks to all of you who have cared enough to do so. **_

_**Also to answer one of your questions about the previous chapter, the blood that Bella smelt was because of the IV Carlisle was putting into Charlie. **_

Waking up was always my favorite part of fainting. The ground felt like a million feather filled pillows and I was oddly comfortable. For a moment I had forgotten this day even existed, I thought I was just waking up.

"Bella?" A beautiful voice echoed in the distance. It sounded like I was inside a tunnel, a long dark dead end tunnel.

"Bella?" The velvet voice called again, louder yet. It was Edward, I didn't need to be conscious to recognize it.

I knew I was waking up when I suddenly became aware of the hardwood floor beneath me, and the pillows had disappeared. There was an ache in my back which I could only assume was because of the fall. Finally I realized his hands on my face, and I woke with a start.

"I thought that might help, throwing water on your face seemed a little rude" The infamous crooked smile flashed across his face, I could tell he found the thought very amusing. I gave into the smile before I could think of a witty comeback. My head was spinning.

"Charlie?" I whispered, when I felt confident enough to form a coherent sentence. Edward cringed.

"Carlisle kept him alive long enough to drive him to the hospital, but I haven't heard anything since."

"How long has it been?" I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know.

"Just over twenty minutes" Edward's face twisted in agony as he saw the tears leaking out of my eyes. "I'll get my car".

I just nodded, the lump in my throat preventing any form of speech.

He drove fast and for once I couldn't complain, for once I was grateful for his driving. The trip to the hospital was faster than in any ambulance and I now understood why it had been Carlisle to drive Charlie to the hospital. As soon as I walked in the doors I wish I hadn't, the smell was utterly repulsing and I held back a gag. It wasn't the blood, it was the sanitation. The clean smell filled the entire hospital, it smelt of bleach and witch hazel. I was suddenly reminded of my first time riding a bike and the knee injury which had accompanied it. I remembered the brown plastic bottle my mother had poured on to my gash, and the foaming bubbles that erupted from it.

"It's just witch hazel sweetie", I remembered her hysterically sweet voice. "It's cleaning your cut."

I hate that smell, almost as much as I hated the smell of blood. I was too preoccupied in my own thoughts to notice I was moving, under the guiding hand of Edward, carefully steering me away from any trolleys, counters, wheelchairs or IV's that lined the hallways.

Finally I felt a light breeze hit my face as Edward opened the door to Charlie's room. The room was painted a light yellow and I was instantly reminded of our kitchen cupboards. There was a bathroom, which was painted an ocean blue. A television, sitting on a moveable stand. Finally there was a bed, and only one bed. The thought dawned on me, Charlie had his own room. They were planning on keeping him a while.

"Don't worry about the room Bella, it's been paid for. I know Charlie likes his privacy." It was Alice who spoke now, her angelic voice awakening me from another trance like state. She rushed to my side at an unbelievable speed and kissed my cheek, her lips were so cold they burned my skin. I forced back the tears that were swimming along the rims of my eyes. Suddenly Alice's head snapped back and she wrinkled her nose.

"O great" She said in a tone I could only imagine to be sarcasm. "Bella, I think it's better if Edward and I wait outside".

"I think I'll stay Alice" Edward replied sourly, I looked up and realized his eyes were black.

"Thought so, Jasper's waiting for me anyways. I'll be back soon Bella!" How Alice maintained such a positive outlook during such situations was a mystery to me, although I suppose I should take it as a good sign.

"He's going to be fine Bella, Alice has seen it. As long as he keeps up the fight, he'll make a full recovery, mind you it's not going to happen quickly. I felt elated. Charlie was going to make a full recovery. I didn't care how long it took. If I had to spoon feed him his meals for an entire year I would do it, just so long as he was healthy. A smile escaped my lips breaking my frown, the sensation shocked me. It felt like forever since I'd smiled.

"Edward how come Alice left?" I asked, I really did miss her presence.

"Werewolves, Alice has a bit more of a temper than you think. She doesn't enjoy their company much." Edward answered me simply.

"Werewolves?" I asked, making sure to accent the plural.

"Werewolf" Edward rolled his dark eyes as he corrected himself. "Jacob"

"Why wouldn't he come to see Charlie?" I asked. Why else would Jake be here.

"He had full intentions to, he was outside that door about two minutes ago", Edward turned around and gestured his pale hand towards the door. "He saw us in here and left, he's really more sensitive about this than I thought. He kept thinking about how he was afraid to run into you again, incase it lead to more goodbyes. I believe he's reached his emotional peak Bella."

If I didn't know better, if I didn't know about the hatred that brewed between the vampires and the werewolves I could have believed that Edward's voice indeed sounded sympathetic. But I knew better.

Alice entered the room. The breeze from the door wafted her sweet scent into the room, it smelt like twelve bouquets of wildflowers.

"They smell like dirt" Alice whined with a disgusted look on her face. "They really do. Like old compost mixed with dirt after a good rain, it's utterly repulsive." I couldn't help but laugh, I'd always found the smelling situation rather amusing. Truth be told, the werewolves smelt just fine to me. Like rich mahogany wood and bonfire, it was a comforting smell.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her, as I realized his absence.

"Hunting, which by the way Edward you really need to" Alice commanded.

"Yes mom" Edward mocked, a slight smile on his face. "I'm just going to take Bella back first, clearly she needs to rest. I couldn't refused. I'd been watching Charlie all night. Every slight flutter of his eye had made me jump, which Edward found quite amusing.

I could feel that my eyes were sunken in and I could barely keep them open once we were in the car. By the time I opened them, I was in his bed and his lips were on my forehead.

"Have a nice rest did you?" He asked me sweetly, dazzling me with his scent. I noticed his eyes were light butterscotch.

"How long have I been asleep?

"Only three hours, I just got back from hunting. Carlisle's said Charlie hasn't woken up yet, but Alice says within the next two days. She also says not to worry, he's much stronger than you think he is".

"It's not that I don't think he's strong, he is Chief Swan after all. It's just I've never felt the need to care for someone as much as this. Seeing your own father on the ground like that, well I assume you know what it's like." I stopped talking, this was not something he would want to discuss.

"Ah yes. Human memories fade, but that one I will never forget for the rest of my existence" He replied, no trace of sadness in his voice.

I closed my eyes and I realized I was still very tired.

"Sleep love, because tomorrow I will drive you to the hospital bright and early." He whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but smile as his cool breath tickled my earlobe.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble. "I love you" I whispered before drifting off to sleep. He nuzzled himself into my hair and inhaled powerfully before responding.

"I love you too".


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do knot own the Twilight series, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Thanks again to all of those who have reviewed my story!**_

Alice was right, although I did have my doubts. By the third day I had become a nervous wreak, only leaving Charlie's side once or twice to silence my growling stomach. When the clock reached eleven I only got more nervous. It was forty-two minutes of pure panic before Charlie's hand twitched in my palm, and his eyes opened.

"Bella" He whispered. His voice was hoarse and rough, and he sounded thirsty.

"Do you need some water?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so on edge.

"Sure Bells, and if you don't mind I'm kinda hungry too."

I walked over to the mini fridge that sat on the other side of the room. It was stocked with water bottles and lemonade, but the only product food wise was ice cream.

"Could you settle for some strawberry ice cream?"

"I'll eat anything you give me"

(A.N: When I was in the hospital my fridge was stocked with strawberry ice cream,it completely grosses me out now)

I handed him the strawberry ice cream and he took it with shaking hands. He unwrapped the spoon and immediately began eating. That's when I noticed how thin he was. It wasn't so obvious before, but now when he was sitting up it looked like he'd lost around thirty pounds.

"Dad, you're looking really skinny. Maybe I should get you something else to eat."

"I thought I felt a little different" Charlie mused.

"I'm going to go pick something up, you don't want to eat the food here Charlie trust me." 

Charlie took my word for it and I quickly ran to the elevator, I didn't want to be gone too long. It felt like forever until I reached the main floor. I ran out the automatic doors only to find Edward standing there, with two brown bags in his hands.

"Alice?" I asked, although I knew it was the answer.

"Who else?" He replied, followed by his dazzling smile. I could have sworn I heard a few nurses sigh.

"It's Italian" he continued. "I know how much Charlie likes it, I brought some for you too. I know how much you hate the food here." He really had no idea.

Charlie smelt the food before we even opened the door to his room. I think it was the first time in a long time he was actually pleased to see Edward.

"Thanks son." He said gratefully as Edward set the food down on a tray right in front of him. Veil drenched in tomato sauce with a side of cheese ravioli. Charlie was in heaven. I merely picked up a piece of garlic bread and began to nibble on it, I wasn't all that hungry.

Edward looked rather pleased with himself. He'd made Charlie happy and been promoted to being called "son" in just one night.

"Bella you better go home." Charlie told me after he'd finished eating.

"Dad it's fine really I'm sure I could stay tonight if you want."

"Bella, your eyes look so sunken in you could be in this bed next!"

"Alright Dad, I'll come by early tomorrow to see if we can spring you." Charlie laughed at this comment.

"Don't get your hopes up Bells." I kissed him goodbye, satisfied that I'd left him well fed and in good spirits.

"That was really nice of you." I told Edward once we were settled in his car.

"Well both you and Charlie looked in need of nourishment."

"Do I really look that bad?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Still beautiful, just tired." He assured me.

Charlie was right about not getting my hopes up. He had to stay in the hospital for another week. He insisted that I stop staying with him by the third day, and he limited my visiting hours to an hour a day.

"He just doesn't want you to worry, and you were being a little overprotective" Edward reassured me.

"I wonder whos side I got it from." I mumbled to myself.

"Now don't get petty Bella, we're almost there."

It felt like we had been driving for hours. Although at Edward's speed the Cullen house was a mere five minutes from the hospital. As soon as I walked in the door Alice so much as jumped on me, luckily Edward was there to pry her off.

"I promise nothing too extreme Bella, we'll keep it simple. Not plain thought, but simple."

"Alice what are you talking about simple" I found myself gasping for air as I revored from her hug. "Wait…you don't mean…"

"YOUR WEDDING!" She shrieked, overjoyed.

"But I thought the wedding wouldn't be until after."

"You need to take care of Charlie for a while. And I figured now seeing as we had the time…" I was about to open my mouth to protest when I felt Alice's stone cold finger on my lips.

"Don't spoil my fun Bella." She whispered in to my ear. And I couldn't fight anymore.

"Thank you." She breathed. My mind began to wonder towards the big day. Alice's idea of simple is a normal persons idea of over the top extravagant. I pictured me coming down the aisle on a jewel incrusted elephant followed by a large display of fireworks and doves.

"Come see the dress!"

"Wait…what…What if I wanted to pick my own dress?" Alice just gave me a look. _Yeah right. _

Alice guided me towards her closet, which was more like an apartment. At the very back, past all the designer jeans folded neatly over hangers. The shoes piled neatly on their own wall. There was a bag. A black bag with some sort of designer brand forming a pattern, but with my sense of fashion I had no idea what it was. The unzipping of the bag was the worst part. My heart beat raced and I realized I was anxious. Why was I so anxious to see this dress? Finally Alice slid the dress out of its comfy home, and I had the answer to my question. I had been anxious because the dress held in front of me was a beautiful piece of art. It was strapless, which would have made me nervous if it had not been complimented by a long elegant train. It was all white silk with the exception of a few silk beads here and there. It was not at all over the top, it was perfect.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered once I'd finally found my voice.

"I was really surprised when I first saw the way you reacted." She confessed.

"Not more surprised than me." I reassured her.

"You won't regret this Bella." Alice promised me, holding both my hands in hers.

"I know."

"Can I come in?" Edward asked, peeking around the door frame.

"OUT! EDWARD YOU CAN'T SEE THE DRESS!" Alice howled at him.

"Please, Alice you're going to have to think about it at one point or another." Edward stated. Rolling his eyes.

Alice remained silent.

"I saw that Alice." Edward laughed.

"It's really pointless trying to keep a secret from you anyways. Bella, now that all traditions are out the window, you might as well try on the dress."

"We already know it's going to fit." I stated.

"Just do it Bella." Alice urged me. Then they left the room to give me some privacy. The silk was cold. Slipping in to the dress felt something like floating in a pool of cold water. I realized I liked the dress even more when I had it on. It hugged my chest in just the right way forming slight cleavage, just enough to make it wedding appropriate. It didn't constrict me in anyway and it was unbelievably comfortable. Alice and Edward walked in the room, not needing warming that I'd finished changing.

"O Bella it's even prettier than I saw!" She screamed and gathered me in a delicate hug. Edward remained speechless. It made me feel beautiful when he ogled me the way he currently was, his golden eyes moving up and down my body.

"Thank you Alice." He smiled. He glided over to me and stroked my cheek. His icy cold fingers awakened every sense in my body.

"I'll see you in my room." He said quietly in my ear, although I was certain Alice could hear anyways.

I undressed quickly, anxious to see what was waiting for me.

Edward had thrown himself on top of the new bed ( which was bought more for me). I drank in every inch of him. He was beautiful. I would never get used to how perfect he was. I sat down on the bed next to him, and he pulled me in to his arms, kissing me.

"Bella, there is something I would like to try." His words were anxious as he lowered his lips to my neck.

_**Ugh school tomorrow. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: same as always.**

_**School blows. I'm joining the circus. **_

"_Bella, there is something I would like to try." _My body froze.

_He wouldn't._

But he did.

Edward placed his stone cold hands around my arms and gently pulled me on top of him. His hands knotted in my hair as the kiss became more and more intimate. I felt his lips heat up under mine, and I knew it wasn't from the friction. Finally, I was winning. Although seduction on my part had nothing to do with the current situation, I didn't mind at all. Edward's body felt like he had a fever, but of course he did not perspire. Tongues collided as the kiss continued, and I was shocked to find his tongue still ice cold. I could taste Edwards sweet breath as he gasped for air in my mouth.

"May I?" Edward asked breathlessly, pointing at the top button of my blouse. I kissed his mouth hungrily, answering his question. My blouse was off instantly and I grabbed for his shirt. I undid each button carefully, kissing every newly revealed piece of flesh.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun. I didn't know what to think of the experience, although I knew it was one I would never forget. He scooped me up and we headed downstairs where Alice and Jasper sat hand in hand on the couch. Alice just smiled at me. Jasper looked pleased yet a little uncomfortable, probably caused by the emotion that was radiating off of me.

"BELLA!" Alice jumped up from the couch, breaking the awkward silence. "I have found a perfect location. It's a beautiful church just outside of Forks. Of course considering the circumstances what with the chances of sun and Forks being so rain and outdoor wedding would be absolutely absurd. But I think you'll really like this church. It's very traditional looking and its covered with all sorts of vines and well it's just gorgeous. It's small too, seeing as there's not many people coming to the wedding. I have it all rented out for next week.

"Next week?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Is that alright?" Her brow was furrowed in concern.

"It's perfect." I said smiling. Edward was taken aback by my answer.

"It's almost like you're more eager for marriage now than I am." He said excitedly.

"Almost!" I laughed. Who wouldn't be excited to marry someone like Edward?

"The only thing is I haven't told Charlie or Renee yet." I shuddered at the thought I feared more telling Renee about the wedding than I did Charlie.

" I see them both at the wedding, your mother has got great fashion sense by the way. Remind me to ask her where she got her clutch."

"I'll be sure to make note of that" I said sarcastically.

"Well now that we know he's not going to have a heart attack, let's tell Charlie first" I told Edward.

"Your call." He said. Although with "Renee it's just a phone call" he pointed out.

I laughed.

"That's how it starts," I said before I grabbed my keys off the table and headed for my truck. I put the key in the ignition, but the gas refused to start. Instead my truck made a great whining noise, a loud crack and then turned off completely. I looked up through my windshield to see Edward on the driveway laughing hysterically. He began to laugh even more as he saw my surprised expression. He composed himself, chuckling slightly and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, I've been waiting for that moment ever since I saw this truck." He admitted. My only response was to stick my tongue out at him.

"I'll have Rosalie look at it, we'll take my car for now." I could still see a slight smile on his face as he opened the passenger door for me. I looked at him straight in the eye and then motioned my hand towards to open door.

"After you." I said.

"Bella I hardly think it's safe for me to drive while in the passenger seat with you. A fun experiment for later maybe but right now it's probably not the best idea." It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm driving." I told him.

"Bella this car is much different from your truck. The breaks are faster as is the gas pedal, are you sure you want to…"

"Yes," I cut him off before he finished his sentence. He surprisingly obeyed and sat in the passenger seat.

Driving the Volvo definitely was an experience. I nearly ran us into a ditch twice, luckily Edwards reflexes saved us before I had time to figure out what was happening. He was surprised by my speed however. I drove all the way up to 80 miles per hour, and accomplishment in my eyes. We eventually pulled up in Charlie's house. The drive here was nothing compared to what I was about to face. Telling Charlie about the wedding was sure to be an uncomfortable experience. Telling Renee about the wedding was sure to be a life-threatening situation.

Let's just see how the first one goes.

_**Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully I can update soon. Please Review. Also check out my new story Aichmophobia. **_


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: the same as always.

I threw my arms around Charlie's neck as if I was hanging on for dear life. He swayed slightly from the force of my embrace.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"As long as this is what you want." He said sternly before shooting a quick glance at Edward.

"It is Dad."

Charlie walked slowly across the kitchen towards Edward. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know the lecture he was about to give Edward. _If you ever hurt her so help me I will hunt you down. You don't want to be the first reason why I ever have to use my gun. _

"Congratulations son."

I nearly chocked with surprise.

"You've landed yourself a good one there." Charlie spoke proudly as he pointed his index finger towards me. Edward was chuckling, probably at the shocked look engraved in my face.

"I'll take good care of her Charlie." Edward promised.

"I hope so, try not to bring her back with too many broken bones." Charlie laughed and Edward joined in. I'd never noticed how their laughs were similar, like two tubas playing the same note over and over.

"Now, for the real challenge." Charlie mused as he directed me towards to phone.

"Alright but before I engross myself in a phone conversations that could take ten years off my life, I have to tell you that some things wrong with the truck, I think the engine died."

Charlie laughed. Seriously, was it that funny?

"Ah, sorry Bells but I've been waiting for that one. That things days were numbered before I ever bought it!" He took a break to cough before continuing to chuckle. "I think it might be time for a new one."

"I agree" Edward said with a slight smile of his face.

My heat sank. I loved my truck. Sure the paint had chipped and it was way out of date, not to mention the rust that was increasingly growing up the driver's door, but I couldn't help but love it. I never thought of it as just a chunk of metal, I always thought it had personality.

"It wasn't safe to drive anymore Bella, we'll set you up nice this time." Charlie assured me when he saw the look in my eyes. "Now why don't you make that call, Renee always has a way of cheering you up."

_Not today. _

My heart rate doubled as soon as I finished dialing the number. My palms and forehead glistened with sweat by the second ring. When I heard the phone pick up, I thought I was going to go in hysterics.

"Hello?" My mother's candy sweet voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Mom" My words came out a babbling mess.

"Honey you sound like you just guzzled four martinis on an empty stomach, what's wrong?" The sweetness in her tone had been replaced by concern. It made her sound more like a real mother.

"I…I have something to tell you." I figured it was best not to pause for too long, so I continued quickly. "Edward asked….Edward and I are getting…married." The last few words had been rushed and I prayed she hadn't heard what I'd said. The line remained quiet. I gave it a couple seconds, but then I thought she might be unconscious.

"Mom?"

"Nothing I can say will change your mind, will it?"

"No." I answered her truthfully.

"And technically I can't stop you, you are a legal adult." She heaved a huge sigh when she realized what she was doing. She was really going to let me marry him.

My heart rate returned to normal.

"You'll come to the wedding won't you?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Sweetheart of course!" her voice was gradually becoming normal. "You're only ever going to get married once, well at least I hope. O sweetie are you sure? I mean you're young. I know you think you're old now but just wait till you're 30. I hear 45 is a good year to get married too." My mothers pleads would have made me laugh if she wasn't serious.

"Mom…" I begged her.

"Alright Bella, well when is it then?"

"Um…next week." I knew I was about to take her off guard.

"O, alright. So, it's final then? Everything is rented, the dress, the cake, the band, the church everything?"

"All done Mom, now just relax and I'll see you Monday." I tried to soothe her with my voice, but it was not successful. Her voice was still on edge as she said goodbye.

I turned around to notice Charlie had left the kitchen, but Edward appeared not to have moved an inch.

"See, not as bad as you thought." He smiled and then took me into his arms. I breathed the sweet scent that clung to his cashmere sweater.

"They're not as enthused as your family, but I'll take it." I exhaled a large gust of air.

"Don't worry, Alice has enough enthusiasm for everyone." He whispered.

I laughed quietly to myself as his breath tickled my ear. I tried to picture the turn out of my wedding, but all I could see was my mother. A frown etched on her face. _O well, _I thought to myself. If the enthusiasm isn't enough, Jasper had been invited.

_**Yeah so sorry if this sucks but I needed to update but unfortunately school has been making it nearly impossible. Speaking of which, I have a chemistry test to study for. Please review, even if its criticism. I find my lack of reviews rather disappointing. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer for you all by the way. It's the wedding so expect detail!**_


End file.
